1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to musical instruments and particularly stringed instruments and more particularly to a stringed instrument having a concave fingerboard, wherein the concavity is transverse to a longitudinal dimension of the fingerboard and recessed relative to an adjacent portion of a body of the instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
In many stringed instruments, such as guitars, a useful or active length of a vibrating string is adjusted by pressing the string against a fingerboard on the upper surface of the neck. As many notes are played on the instrument, there is multiple contact of the string to the fingerboard. Therefore, the interface between the user and the fingerboard is a factor in the quality and ability to play the instrument.
While many fingerboards are convex to engage the finger of the user, the need still exists for a fingerboard that is more compatible with the structure and movement of the fingers.